Dark Shadows Return
by missymousemonster
Summary: Barnabas Collins is back! After his breath-taking arrival to Collingwood things have changed. Josette is a vampire and living with the Collins! Even though the witch is gone, Barnabas is still a "wanted" man. Can the family once again join hands and guide eachother though or will they abandon one another and leave them for DEAD?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is ****_Dark Shadows Return!_**** I wont talk much tonight. So tired! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review! :D**

* * *

200 years ago, I was imprisoned in a box tied in chains, where I was to spend those 200 years, alone with my thoughts in the darkness. Turned into a vampire by the doings of a witch, that wanted what I did not, and the one responsible for Josette jumping by force off the cliff and dying. The one responsible for the many wrong turns in my family. She used to say she was the one big fish in this little pool, and she would threaten my family because I did not love her. When I was released from that dark box, I was relieved to find Victoria and my beloved Collinwood. Being responsible for several deaths, has been harsh. That horrible day the witch had sent my beloved Vicki off the cliff, replays in my mind. My jump to get to her before it was too late and the shock that hit my body when I finally collided with the rocks below. I remember it all. Every single second of it. Even that moment Josette was returned to me after Victorias sudden jump. Down on the rocks in the pool of ice cold sea water, I remember looking down at her face. She was a vampire now also.

Since then, my long distant related family members, Josette and I have rebuilt our beloved home, this time, with slightly more style from this century but leaving bits from those many, many years ago to remind us of what we have. David regularly talks to his mother, although we ourselves cannot see her, we believe him. Carolyn is doing well and Elizabeth has been helping her with her struggles. I fear of the day I shall lose them, but for now, I must enjoy this generation, as family, is the key in life...

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••CHAPTER 1••••••••••

We sat at the table, chatting noisily. Our meals barely touched. I watched as Carol silently stood up and switched on the radio. She began her now usual, light and flowing dance around the room. She appeared more open and chatty to everyone these days. It warmed my immortal soul. I felt this family was finally coming along. Getting back to where we all should be.

Since my release from the box I had spent 2 centuries in, after a fair bit of time, I have finally began to accept the world of today. But I cannot abandon the clothes I once had many of, from 200 years ago. Not yet at least.

"good day my love" Josette greeted as she sat down swiftly in the seat next to mine. "oh, Josette, good morning. How did you sleep?" Elizabeth asked her. "she slept with her eyes closed" Carol butted in. My love smiled at that. "very well thank you." I gripped her hand from under the table.

"how about we go on a girls day? NO boys allowed" Carol questioned, smirking at her adopted brother. "carol!" Elizabeth replied after seeing the smirk. She rolled her eyes. "why I am quite fond of that idea." Josette said smiling as usual. Carols face lit up.

A few minutes later, she stood up. "let's go and have some girly fun then" she cheered. The other two stood up and left the room. Josette leant down and kissed my cheek. "morning Barnabas". I smiled. "hello my love" I said standing up and moving in closer to her. She hugged me tight. We pushed our lips together in rhythm with each other. Minutes later, sensing eyes on us, our lips left each other. Josette placed her hand on my cheek and rubbed my vampire pale skin. "see you later Barnabas". "have fun my love" I cried as she left the room. That's when I noticed Carol standing at the door, grinning.

"when are you going to ask her?" David asked.

"ask her what?"

"you know..."

I stood blankly at the two.

"when are you going to ask her for your hand in marriage?!" Carol cried.

"you think I really should?"

"no duh! You are obviously meant for each other! Over 200 years and you are still madly in love, there's no question about it!"

"we can help you" David commented. "both of us" Carol added.

"alright, you two... Better use our time wisely" I said pushing in my chair. The two smiled brightly and literally ran out the door, dragging me with them.

* * *

**First Chapter up and posted! What do you think? Should I post the others? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but i will post the next one straight after! Promise :D Thank you to francine Bouchard for your review and adding the story to favourites! Greatly appreciated and im vary glad that you like it :) Anyway, I will stop chatting now. **

* * *

•••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••CHAPTER 2•••••••••

Half a hour later, the three of us were sitting in the lounge room sharing our many ideas. Josette and Elizabeth suddenly walked though the door. "are you coming Carol?" Elizabeth asked her. She shot up out of her seat. "am I ever!" she cried. Before she left she whispered in my ear and strictly told me to save some things for later and to tell her everything when she got back. I made my word.

"what now ?..."

"I have no clue..."

There was a long silence between the two of us.

"alright... Come with me my boy. I think it's time you knew some things I have once again added to the house and the secrets of the past." David stood up and followed me down the hall, around a couple of corners, down a flight or two of stairs and into one of the main rooms.

* * *

**Told you it was short! Hahaha. not to worry, next chapter coming up. Its not really long either but it is longer than this one! Dont worry guys, the chapters will get longer and more worth while :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you i would post it straight away! :D Here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••CHAPTER 3•••••••••

"so you used to play down here when you were young?"

"that is true my boy, but I do not recommend it at the slightest."

We strolled back up into the main office room in which holds that very fire-place we had recently stood underneath. I closed the fire-place back up and we lit the fire.

"Barnabas, what are you going to do when we all die?" David asked clearly shocking me.

"David, I do not like to think of that. Adding the fact you shall not be labeled as dead for many more years to come."

"I know Barnabas... Can I be a vampire like you?"

"No. That is strictly forbidden. I will not have you too go through this excruciating pain. This is mine and mine only to hoard for all eternity"

"what about Josette? You let her become a vampire."

"...I... I needed to do that,my boy." I say.

"I want to live forever just like you"

"David... Listen for a minute. You really don't want to be this sort of creature," I tell him, pushing him to see his reflection in the mirror. "you lose those gorgeous looks you have here today. You have an un-sufficient need for blood, which in my case, is very hard to find. You are left with a life full of pain. No matter what happens, you Cannot die."

"...pain... Forever?"

"indeed it is... You become this hideous creature"

"you're not hideous. Neither is Josette."

"I am... Astounded by such words. But I will not allow you to become such creature. Neither will your family."

"it must be really bad then, aye?"

I nodded. "aye it is."

We walked up a flight of stairs and into my room in which my coffin is. It's pure black paint glistened in a stream of light. The gold trim around the outside was a new addition, as well as the newly cushioned interior. Deep blue velvet.

I ran my fingers down the sides.

"Barnabas... What are we going to do about Josette?. You can't keep taking it in turns to sleep at night, you know."

I sighed. "that is correct..." shaking my head I tried to come up with something.

"what about a... Double coffin?"

I looked at him. Surely he was joking right? It would cost millions to get a custom-made coffin of that size!

"but how?" I asked. He smiled.

"I know a woman who is selling some coffins for a fair price. We could edit them our selves, build the sides back together?" he suggested. I couldn't help smile at his bright idea.

"right then! Let's get to it" we put some of our best clothes on and left for a stroll into town.

The walk was long and tiring until we found an old and abandoned horse wagon behind some over growth on the side of the road.

"agh... Good times my boy. Good times... But today, I must admit, these days are much preferred."

"um... What is that?"

I looked at the boy for a minute, trying to work out if he was joking or being serious.

"this is a horse wagon. Used to carry coal and such across the country. Now all we need is a horse..."

"oh... I've never seen a wagon like this before..."

I was swept away into my thoughts. My memories of the days before this creature claimed me.

"Barnabas..."

I didn't notice.

"Barnabas!"

"oh dear boy. I'm sorry. I got a bit... What was it David?"

"you're on fire..."

"what?" I asked. "oh..." I said as I noticed the fire on my right shoulder. David ran down a little hill and returned with an old rusty bucket of water.

"thank you" I said as I tossed the water onto my back and shoulders. I moved the umbrella back over me to prevent the sun rays from reaching my pale white, vampire skin. The fire sizzled and went out.

"I should be a bit more careful.." I muttered. David just smiled. We wheeled the wagon out and sat in it, right on top of the hill... Down we went. David laughing like a mad man the whole way down. As we reached the bottom of the hill, the wagon began to slow.

"hold on" I told him just as the wagon started to tilt and the arms scrapped at the road.

We jumped out onto the ground and pulled the wagon over behind a bush, hiding it from prying eyes.

* * *

**There you go. Not much is happening at the moment but i promise you it will get better! Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I don't know what happened with the old chapter 4, but anyway. I like this one a lot better than the old one. **

**Anyway, other than that, I hope you enjoy the changes I made :) Reviews Please!**

* * *

"Hello Mrs Montré" David greeted. Mrs Portia Montré was a short old woman with lots of grey hair tied back into a very loose bun. She had a navy blue dress on and a cream coloured apron that was covered in flour. Her glasses rested softly over the bridge of her nose.

"Why hello David!" the elderly woman cried. I watched David's smile creep across his face as she ruffled his hair and adjusted his collar. I stepped forward and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Good morning Mrs Montré. I am Barnabas Collins" I greeted. She took my hand with her own very frail hand and shook it firmly.

"Ahh Barnabas. It is so lovely to meet you" she said. I looked at her old weathered face and smiled.

"As it is to meet you" I said kindly.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Montré asked. David stepped forth. "We are after some coffins" he said slowly. The old woman smiled. "Wonderful! Wait, what for?" David tensed up.

"David and I are doing some decorating back home and we thought a coffin or two would really give it the finishing touch" I added quickly.

"Sounds interesting. My husband used to build coffins himself and somehow I ended up with these when he passed on" she said, leading us down a hallway and into a room with row after row of coffins. I gaped at the sight and had the hugest temptation to go back to sleep then and there. I walked down the rows, running my fingers along the paint and frames.

"Hey Barnabas! What about these three?" David called from the other end of the room. I walked to him. He showed me to the first one which was a sky blue painted coffin with silver trimming. I shook my head. "Too bright" we walked to the next one. This one was gloss black with red side trimming and navy inside padding. The other one was a plum purple with gold trimming and angels carved on the sides. I turned to face Mrs Montré.

"How much would you expect for these two?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't need them. There's only one of me. I'll take $20 for each" I smiled. "We will take the both of them" we shook hands and I paid.

"Son! Can you come help these gentlemen carry their purchases outside?!" Mrs Montré called. A man around his early 20's came thundering down the stairs and helped us to carry the coffins outside.

"Question guys... How are you going to get them home?" he asked. David and I looked at each other with blank expressions.

"We have a horse wagon but no horse" I announced. The boy shrugged. "You can have that horse there. She's young. I just don't have the time anymore. Free of charge"

David and I hauled the coffins up onto the back of the wagon, set up our new horse and began our journey back up the hill, around a couple of hundred corners (possible over exaggeration) and up the driveway.

"They aren't home yet" David announced after a few minutes. I smiled and lead our new horse into the stables around the corner of the house. We pushed the wagon behind the shed and set up the horse with food, bedding and water.

"What do we do now Barnabas?" David asked me. I smiled. "Now my boy, now we draw our plans" I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking him inside.

We walked inside and sat down sat down on the living room lounge. I thought for a minute.

"I have to most glorious idea!" I announced. He looked at me with confusion. I smiled, my fangs resting on my bottom lip as I did so.

"What is it Barnabas?"

"We leave the coffins the outside style they are but alter them slightly. We add a bit to the top and bottoms and join them together... Then we take out the inner lining and replace it with a softer black one. Paint the inside black..." I drifted off, getting very excited.

"Sounds nice." David answered, smiling brightly. "Where do we start?"

I stood up and looked out the window at the stables. The horse was eating hay.

"We take out the inside lining, neaten it up and then we paint" I said with full belief in our abilities.

"Let's go!" David cried, standing up and rushing towards the coffins outside.

'Children are such interesting creatures... I do wish for my own, one day, but I don't want them to suffer this life' I thought.

Before the girls returned, we had managed to take out the lining of the gloss black coffin and let it air out before we painted it tomorrow. We hid them both in the far stable room and welcomed the girls home.

"Afternoon Barnabas" Elizabeth greeted. "Afternoon to you too" I replied. Josette walked up to me and ran her hand down my cheek.

"Hello my love" she whispered in my ear. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me. She giggled. "Oh Barnabas!"

"David and I had a wonderful time" I told her, breathing down her neck and giving her goose bumps. She giggled again and playfully hit me.

"I'm sure you did. What did you boys get up to?" she asked me. I turned my head, winked at Carol and then looked out the window again.

"We got a horse" I announced. Everyone's faces lit up and they all rushed towards David and I.

"Oh my gosh! Where?!" Carol begged. Honestly, I did not expect that reaction from Her. I smiled, which I had done a lot of lately

"She is in the old stables. First block. Portia Montré's son gave her to us. No price." I informed them all.

Carol and Elizabeth bolted out the door and I managed to catch David's smirk. He winked and ran after them, leaving Josette and I alone in the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked, pressing her body against mine again. I brushed a strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't know. I was thinking of sitting here all day" I played. She rolled her eyes.

"I love you Josette" I said in between kissing her.

"Shhhh" she said. She kissed me on the cheek. My eyes did not leave hers once.

"Life starts now Barnabas" she whispered. Somehow, I knew I would hear those words again soon. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and smiled lovingly at her.

We kissed a last time before going and tidying ourselves up before dinner.

* * *

**So sorry for the re-update. But I like this version much better than the old one. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-missymousemonster**


End file.
